I Miss Your Face
by Agent Gibbs
Summary: A quick Jamie & Eddie one-shot I've been sitting on for a minute. My take on the Partner Swap and aftermath. T for innuendo.


_**Author's Note: Hello, all. This is my first** Blue Bloods **FanFic, and it's kind of inspired by the events at the end of Season 7 Ep. 18 and is my take on why we didn't see Eddie after the Partner swap. Anywho, enjoy. Or, as a certain madman in a Blue Box says, "ALLONS-Y!"**_

Eddie winced in pain as she shifted her weight... Who would have thought that being shot in the leg would be so painful? Not just that, but she was going stir-crazy being cooped up all day. One thing was for certain: She was going to _kill_ Welch for not covering her going into that apartment. No, he stood around outside and waited for guns to go off before going in. Of course, the suspect was dead and Eddie had a bullet in her thigh, but that was neither here nor there. She shifted, wincing again before grabbing the crutches from next to her and gingerly standing, trying to put as little weight as possible on her bad leg.

' _Six months, my ass_ ,' she thought as she hobbled into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Nothing caught her eye (or appetite), so to the freezer she went. Before she opened it, there was a knock on her door.

"Hang on!" Eddie turned as fast as the crutches would allow, but her door opened before she had moved an inch, and in stepped the one person she actually _wanted_ to see. Jamie Reagan. She smiled.

"Hey, Reagan," Eddie offered, still not having moved. "Day off?"

"Took a week. Supposed to be family vacation time, but I told them I had more pressing matters," Jamie replied, closing the door behind him before taking in Eddie's appearance. That damn jersey. "Flyers, Janko? Really?"

Eddie grinned. "What? It's not like we haven't seen each other in less," she added with a wink. Jamie promptly blushed and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"I brought food," he said, hoping to change the subject. It worked.

"What did you bring me?" Eddie's attention turned toward the bags in Jamie's hand.

"Burgers, fries, and wings." Jamie didn't miss his partner checking him out while he went to set the food on her coffee table.

"Not that I mind, Reagan," Eddie began, hobbling back to her couch, "But why are you here instead of with your family?"

"I can only see that beach house so many times before I get sick of it," Jamie quickly answered. "Plus, I kind of... Miss you."

Eddie blushed as she plopped on the couch. "That's why you're a Hufflepuff, Reagan."

Jamie laughed and sat down next to his partner. "Better to be a Hufflepuff for loyalty than appetite," he joked back.

Eddie stuck her tongue out and laughed before going back to her burger. "You've got some Slytherin qualities, too, Reagan."

"Maybe in bed," Jamie muttered, causing Eddie to spit out her drink.

"Damn, Reagan!" Eddie couldn't contain her laughter and soon Jamie was laughing too. The laughter died down after a few minutes, long enough for Eddie to finally speak.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Jamie nodded. "Sure. What do you want to watch?"

"You mean I get to pick?" Eddie's tone was sarcastic and her eyes were mocking.

"You _are_ injured." Jamie returned her quip and threw an arm around Eddie and pulling her close for a quick kiss, which quickly deepened.

" _Harry Potter_ ," Eddie managed to get out between kisses.

"What?" Jamie broke the kiss and looked at Eddie.

"Let's watch _Harry Potter_. All eight of them."

Jamie mock-saluted and walked over to Eddie's (neatly organized) entertainment center and pulled _Sorcerer's Stone_ from its spot on the shelf and placed the disc in the player before re-joining his partner (He was _seriously_ going to have to rethink that title) and pulled her close to him, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Halfway through _Goblet of Fire_ , Jamie heard a light snoring from next to him. Eddie had fallen asleep on his arm. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "Good night, Eddie."

He was falling asleep himself, but still heard her mutter, "I missed your face, too, Reagan."

Yep. Definitely gotta talk to Renzulli about new partners.

 ** _And scene! Just a quick one-shot. Also, I totally think Jamie and Eddie would be in Hufflepuff. I may explore other characters' Hogwarts Houses as well. Anyway... Review, fave, etc._**

 _ **Edit: I have other characters sorted on my profile**_


End file.
